familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968)/Timeline
1891 Birth of Arthur Oscar Freudenberg in 104 Madison Street, Hoboken, New Jersey on Sunday, August 9th *1896 Birth of Richard Freudenberg I, his brother, on October 12th at age 5 *1900 United States Census on June 1st at age 9 *1903 Birth of Ralph Freudenberg, his brother, on February 11th at age 12 *1907 Living at 51 Boorham Avenue, Jersey City, NJ at age 16 *1907 Invited to church service at Waverly Congregation Church, Jersey City, NJ at age 16 *1908 Living at 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey at age 17 *1908 First route of Hudson and Manhattan tubes (now PATH) opened in Jersey City, NJ at age 17 *1910 Postcard sent from "Mae" who is visiting Coney Island at age 19 *1910 Begin work at Street & Smith, the publisher, in New York City, NY at age 19 *1910 Living at 22 Hopkins Avenue *1910 United States Census on April 15th with Arthur listed (age 19) *1911 Visiting Ada and Ralph Kohlman at summer home at Lawrence Cottage, Highlands, NJ at age 20 *1912 Living at 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, NJ at age 21 *1914 Marriage to Maria Elizabeth Freudenberg in Jersey City on February 28th at age 23 *1914 World War I begins with Austria's declaration of war against Serbia on July 28th at age 23 *1915 Birth of Naida Freudenberg, his first child, on January 3rd at age 24 *1917 Working at typewriter exchange *1917 Registration for draft on June 20th *1918 Death of Louis Julius Freudenberg (1894-1918), his brother in WWI *1918 (circa) Start work at Travelers Insurance Company of Hartford, CT as field rep. in NJ (age 27) *1919 Peace Treaty of Versailles signed on June 18th (age 28) *1920 Living with Maria, Naida and Otto at 58 Oakland Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey (age 29) *1920 United States Census on with Arthur Oscar Freudenberg as head of household (age 29) *1920 Birth of Selma Louis Freudenberg, his second child, on July 17th (age 29) *1921 Death of Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921), his father, in March (age 30) *1921 Funeral of Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921), his father, on March 23 (age 30) *1922 Caricature of him drawn in the Hudson Dispatch on October 12th *1923 Working at Travelers Insurance Company of Hartford, CT as field rep. in NJ (age 32) *1923 Partner at Freudenberg & Saedler, 109 Paterson Plank Road, West Hoboken, New Jersey *1923 Autobiographical profile written for "History of the Municipalities of Hudson County" at age 32 *1924 Colgate erects new clock: largest outdoor timepiece in the world in Jersey City, NJ (age 33) *1927 Holland Tunnel opens in Jersey City, NJ at age 36 *1928 Birth of Helen Eloise Freudenberg, his third child, on September 27th (age 37) *1929 (circa) Abandonment of family at age 38 *1929 Stock Market Crash on October 29th begins great Depression (age 38) *1930 United States Census with Arthur Freudenberg as Head of Household *1935 Death of Eloise Lindauer, his mother, in February (age 44) *1935 Living at 9 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, NJ (age 44) *1935 Administration of estate of Louis Julius Freudenberg on April 24th at age 44 *1935 Marriage of Naida Freudenberg, his daughter, on October 26th at age 44 *1936 Birth of Lynn Van Deusen, his first grandchild, on June 11th at age 45 *1937 Roosevelt Stadium opened in Jersey City, NJ at age 46 *1938 Application for Social Security submitted on August 8th *1940 United States Census living with Edlycoe Klynman (1910) at 102 Congress Street *1942 Living at 102 Congress Street, Jersey City, New Jersey during the World War II draft *1942 Marriage of Selma Louise Freudenberg, his daughter, on October 3rd at age 51 *1945 Germany surrenders in May at age 58 *1946 Jackie Robinson broke organized baseball's "color line" at Roosevelt Stadium in Jersey City *1946 (circa) Marriage of Helen Freudenberg, his daughter, in Ohio at age 59 *1950 United States Census (not released yet) *1950 North Korean troops invade South Korea on June 25th *1956 Death of Eugene Freudenberg, his brother, on April 3rd at age 65 *1959 Living at 136 Cottage Street, Jersey City, New Jersey *1959 Death of Clara Freudenberg, his sister, in November at age 68 *1960 United States Census (not released yet) *1960 Jersey City Municipal government's Charter revised at age 69 *1960 Easter Day is on Sunday, April 17th *1960 Easter celebration with Arthur, Maria, Helen and Selma photographed *1961 Easter Day is on Sunday, April 2nd *1967 End of railroad ferry service to New York City from Jersey City, NJ *1968 Hospitalization at Jersey City Medical Center, 50 Baldwin Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson *1968 Death of Arthur Freudenberg in Jersey City, NJ on January 22nd at age 77 *1968 Richard Norton and Selma visit the house on Journal Square *1968 Funeral notice for Arthur Oscar Freudenberg is printed in the Jersey Journal on January 23rd *1968 Burial at Flower Hill Cemetery in North Bergen, NJ on January 24th Category: Timeline pages Category: Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968)